And The Stars and The Sky Shall Cry
by keyamel kiss
Summary: Heero is missing. Relena is sitting at home reading a Sanq Kingdom book. She realizes she may very well be the princess in her story. Please read and review. ~~*Moonlit*~~


And The Stars And Sky Shall Cry  
By: Moonlit Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I just own this plot. If you would like to do a similar  
story, email me with your idea and I will get back to you.  
This is just a little fic until I finish the next chapter for Once Upon The Night Of Death. The next  
chapter will be the longest in the story. The chapter is called Love for anyone who is curious. I will release a chapter of my Sailor Moon story, Prove It, in a week.   
On with the story.  
  
Relena Darlian stared out at the rainy sky from her living room couch. The clouds had  
moved in ever since her heart had been broken by *him*. She never had one day of sunshine in  
her life since he was gone. Her heart ached to be near him. 'Seven days of rain, and six nights  
of starless skies. Truly I must be the princess, that is without the happy ending,' Relena silently  
thought.  
  
In her hands lay the Sanq Kingdom's fairy tales. Her fingers held the cover page of the  
well-known 'Princess of the Stars and Sky'. She began to once again read it:  
  
Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess with sky blue eyes and hair the color  
of golden wheat. She had the fairest of skins, her pale complexion free of any blemish. She  
was a joyous princess, never feeling trapped by the stone walls of her home. She was a free  
spirit, coming and going as she pleased.  
  
Her father was supporting a grand ball one night, and every eligible man was invited.   
The princess was to find a man to marry. She was not saddened by this thought, her free spirit  
had already been lucking in finding true love. She dressed in a gown of imported silks.  
  
Her hair was done in silky curls accented with rose buds. Her lips were made red as  
were her cheeks. A crown of sapphires and roses adorned her fair head. Her dress had been  
died rose and silken roses sat on the eloquent gatherings of her puffy, wide skirt. The tight  
bodice of the dress was rippled to give her an elegant touch.   
  
Her handmaid smiled up at her and the princess returned the smile. She was soon to be  
introduced by her father. The princess made her way to the grand staircase. Her father smiled  
down upon his lovely, budding rose. "May we introduce, the princess," a voice echoed  
throughout the halls. All was quiet as she was escorted down the steps.   
  
Many admiring eyes stared at her beauty. The men were amazed such a belle had  
never been noticed in the courts before. Princes bowed and asked her for the first dance. She  
carefully kept her gaze from any of them. Suddenly, a man jumped in front of her, a gun aimed  
at her heart. "I will kill her unless one wants to save her!" he shouted, his tone slurred and hard  
to understand.   
  
Her love was suddenly in front of her, protecting her from the devilish man. "I will save  
her," he said.  
  
The man just looked at him and nodded. They both aimed their pistols at the other.   
Two shots rang in the marble halls that night. Two fell to the ground.  
  
The princess was instantly at her true love's side, supporting him in her lap. "Why did  
you do that?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.  
  
He just looked up at her with sad eyes. "I had to," he whispered to her.  
  
The other man was being lifted from the floors, he would be tossed in the river for the  
sharks to eat. All attention was on the princess and her love. Whispers came from all around  
them. "Why did he protect you, dear daughter?" the king inquired.  
  
"Because he loves me and I him," she replied, touching her fingers to her lips and then  
pressing them against his.  
  
He reached his hand up and gently held her wrist. He looked into her eyes and said, "I  
love you." Then his eyes closed and he took his last breath.   
  
Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "My princess was connected to the stars and the  
sky. Until she is happy, the stars and sky shall mourn!" the king proclaimed.  
  
For many days and nights the night sky was starless and the day sky never ceased to  
stop raining. The princess stayed up in her room, crying her heart out. Many suitors came to  
try take her hand, but she denied each and every one of them. Then, a brave knight came to the  
palace to ask for her hand.   
  
She did not want to see him, but the knight persisted and she allowed him to meet with  
her. She stayed detached through most of the conversation, until he openly proposed to her.   
She turned her sad, sky, blue eyes to him. "Why do you ask when you know I will reject?" she  
asked him.  
  
"I never know the answer until it comes from your precious mouth," he told her.  
  
The princess gasped, her love had been the only one to ever say such things to her. She  
asked him to lift up his face, and he did so. The knight looked much like her love. "I will marry  
you," the princess stated, knowing her love was this knight.   
  
The sky stopped raining and the stars came back out to shine in the sky. The princess  
and the knight were soon married. They lived happily ever after.  
  
Relena let a tear slip from her eye as she thought about Heero. She hadn't seen or  
heard from him for so long. Even his own friends didn't know where he was. Sadness reigned  
over her life.  
  
The rain slowly disappeared and in its place was a black sky, void of the usually  
glittering stars. Only a lonesome moon hung in the sky. Relena still looked out the window,  
hoping to be free from him, hoping to return to the world the bright sunshine and the sparkling  
stars.   
  
She knew it would never happen, she had never loved another beside him. She had  
loved him from the very first time she had ever looked at him. Her heart had never waned in  
love since she had met him, if anything, she had come to love him even more than ever.  
  
"Why did you have to go on the stupid mission? We all knew it was suicide to do so!   
Why did you have to disappear?!? You were supposed to come back! You promised!"  
Relena screamed at the empty room.   
  
No sound answered her. Shadows over took the room, only a pale sliver of moonlight  
lit up the dark room. In the darkness of her grief and the room, she cried herself to sleep.   
  
She awoke the next morning to see the drab day outside. Clouds heavy with rain  
spilled their contents onto the town. Cars went by with their windshield wipers desperately  
flicked away the torrents of rain. Relena once again felt vaguely like the princess in the story.   
  
The book had fallen to the floor and opened to another page. She picked up the book  
and set it on her end table. She wearily got up and took a shower. She fixed herself some  
breakfast. After applying some makeup, she exited her apartment to go to work. The roads  
were terrible to drive on, the rain making almost everything impossible to see.  
  
She somehow made it to her office. "Miss Darlian. There is someone here to see you.   
They wouldn't wait out here and they are currently in you office," her secretary, Hilde, informed  
her.  
  
Relena nodded, curious as to who would visit her. She hurried into her office. "Hello?"  
Relena asked, the lights in her office turned off.  
  
"Relena," came the reply.  
  
"Duo, what are you here for?" Relena asked.  
  
"We are going on a rescue mission. Heero has been found," Duo told her.  
  
Relena looked at him in disbelief. "How? When?" Relena inquired.  
  
"Radar just suddenly picked up his Gundam's signal. We are going to go find him and  
thought you would like to know," Duo replied.  
  
"I'm coming with," Relena established.  
  
"It's too dangerous. When we find Heero, he is going to kill us for letting us bring you  
along," Duo said with a shake of his head.  
  
"I am coming with. I will take the Princess Gundam. It is mine and I am free to go  
where I want," Relena informed him.  
  
Duo gave a submissive sigh. Once her mind was made up, there was no changing it.   
They exited the office only minutes later. Once at the hanger, Duo and the others gave a quick  
fill in on the mission. Wufei muttered something about women.  
  
"I heard that, Wufei," Sally's voice came.  
  
Wufei cursed under his breath. "Count me in. If Relena goes, I go," Sally said, mostly  
to spite Wufei.  
  
It was hours later before they took off for the base where Heero was at. They were in  
space for two days, fighting off enemy mobile dolls. Relena noticed even in space the stars  
were not shining brilliantly, but rather dully. The sun made weak rotaions around the Earth.   
They reached the military base late at night.  
  
"We go tomorrow. Arm yourselves up as we don't know what is in store for us here,"  
Duo informed them.   
  
Relena could barely sleep that night. She was eagerly thinking about how Heero would  
soon be hers again. Morning slowly came for Relena. They were all getting ready, packing a  
multitude of weapons in their bags, along with some food and water.   
  
Duo handed her and Sally walkie-talkies. "We each have one as well. If you find him  
or get into some trouble contact us and we'll be there," Duo nodded.  
  
Sally and Relena were the last ones to go in. Duo and Wufei went in first and then  
Quatre and Trowa followed. Sally and Relena carefully searched the doors in the corridor they  
were assigned to look in. At the end of the hallway, a large garage door loomed in front of  
them. They walked up to it to try find a way in.   
  
The door began to open up. A pair of feet were slowly revealed. Legs were soon  
evident and a waist, arm, and neck were also shown. The door was up enough to show a  
person with a mask on holding a gun in their faces.  
  
"Heero!" Relena cried.  
  
The gun dropped to the floor and he took off the welder's mask. "Relena?" Heero  
asked, incredulous to see him.  
  
Relena faintly heard Sally contact the others. She ran her fingers through his hair and  
her hands over his face. "It really is you," Relena whispered.  
  
Heero just smiled down on her. Relena gently rose to her tiptoes and Heero leaned  
down. Their lips met slowly. The stars suddenly gained full power and the storms on Earth  
cleared up. "I love you, Relena Starlet Rain Darlian," Heero told her.  
  
"And I love you, Heero Patrick Yuy!" Relena shouted, glad to have her luck back.  
  
'Maybe I am the princess, ending and all!' Relena mentally laughed.   
  
Heero pulled her into another kiss. "Never go off like that again. Always stay in  
contact. I was afraid you weren't going to return," Relena warned, breaking off the kiss.  
  
"I was going to return as soon as Wing Zero was repaired. I never break a promise,"  
Heero told her.  
  
Relena smiled at her Heero. She pulled him into another kiss. The scent of him  
surrounded her, the taste of his lips filled her mouth, the soft touch of his hair tickled her finger  
tips, the sight of his usually cold, Prussian blue eyes now warm filled her with hope, and the  
sounds of the others were barely audible to her. She was truly happy, her love returned to her  
arms.  
  
~~The End~~  
How did you like this story? Please review. Honest reviews are welcomed.  
~~*Moonlit*~~ 


End file.
